Emi Fukukado
ジョーク|Misu Jōku}} |birthday=February 5 |age=28 (First Appearance) |gender= Female |hair= Green |eye= |height=166 cm (5'4") |weight= |quirk= Outburst |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |debut= Chapter 34 (Cameo) Chapter 103 (Actual) |debutanime= Episode 20 (Cameo) |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as Smile Hero "Ms. Joke", is a pro hero and a teacher of 2nd year, Class 2 at Ketsubutsu Academy High School.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 4-5 Appearance Emi is a young woman of average height and build with greenish hair and a constant smile. She wears a bandana around her head and has a sleeveless tank top. She wears vertical striped pants which resembles part of a clown's attire. Around her waist are smiles. Personality Emi is cheerful, outgoing, and positive. She is also rather forward with her thoughts as she constantly flirts with Shota without any embarrassment. Though she has a playful and fun personality, Emi does have a more mature and focused side, especially when it comes to teaching her students, as seen through her commentary with Aizawa throughout the Hero License Exam. She appears to care deeply for her students and understands the drive many young people have to become heroes. History Emi worked at an office near Shota's office. Whenever there was trouble, they would help out each other. Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Emi excitedly walks up to Class 1-A and Shota Aizawa, having apparently met him before. Shota recognizes her, though he is less than excited to see her. Emi then reveals to Class 1-A that her and Shota used to work together as partners, even claiming that the two of them had feelings for each other, though Shota denies the latter claim. She then calls her class over to meet Class 1-A, revealing that she is a teaches second-year students at a Ketsubutsu Academy High School. While Emi's class appears excited to meet U.A. High School students, though some of them, namely Yo Shindo, appear to have ulterior motives. Emi instructs her class to gets ready for the exam and change into their costumes. As the students get changed, she asks Shota if he told his class about what happens every year at the Hero License Exam, to which he replies no. Later, Emi and Shota are seen sitting together on the bleachers of the Exam area, watching their respective students as the exam unfold, with Emi attempting to flirt with and tease Shota through the event. Emi comments on how every year, all the other schools gang up against U.A. students, though Shota insists that this does not matter. Emi notices that Shota has not expelled any of his pupils yet, and asks him if he is particularly fond of this year's class. While Shota replies no, Emi does not seem convinced by his answer. After the exam has concluded and a substantial portion of both Emi's and Shota's classes have passed, Emi suggests carrying joint training with both classes in the future. Shota agrees that it is a good idea. Quirk and Abilities : Emi's Quirk forces others to laugh which impairs their cognitive and motor skills.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 103, Page 4 Relationships Shota Aizawa Emi has known Shota for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result, whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. While Emi likes Shota and is friendly towards him, Shota is indifferent towards her and does not find her sense of humor amusing. For example, when she joked that they became lovers while they were working together, Shota immediately denied her statement. Even though Emi annoys him, Shota appears to be tolerant towards her optimistic attitude and shows a willingness to work with her. Trivia * Her surname "Fukukado", 福門, translates to "fortune gate", and her given name Emi, 笑, is written with the character for "laughter". Her name is a play on a Japanese proverb about fortune coming to those who laugh. * Ironically despite his personality, she seems to be romantically interested in Shota Aizawa. Though, she might just be joking with him but its unconfirmed. * Ms. Joke's general aesthetic seems to be inspired by the DC supervillain, the Joker. ** Both have a clown/comedy theme and have green hair ** Emi's quirk, Outburst, is similar to the effects of Joker Venom ** Their aliases- Joker and Ms. Joke- sound extremely similar * Ms. Joke makes an appearance in Chapter 34 wearing a gas mask.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34, Page 9 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Ketsubutsu Characters Category:Hero Teachers